Kyoumei Shinka
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: Kyoumei Shinka / 共鳴進歌 By: Soji Okita CV: Ono Kensho Lyrics Japanese = 届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ 浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音 僕にはまだやり足りないことが残ってる この意志が赴く 確かな戦いの意味 素直になればなるほど傾く本能 やっといるべき場所に辿り着けたのかな 満ちてくる (海のように) この思い (飛んでゆけ) 目指すのは (未来のため) 明けない夜はない 届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ 浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音 正義は一つじゃないと 気付く朝焼けの空 進む道は違っても 志しは明日へ 渦巻く戦乱の向こうに見える強い想い 膨らむ期待値と僕が背中合わせになる 歌いたい (高らかに) 聞こえなきゃ (聞こえるまで) 今だけが (全てじゃない) 朝が迎えにくる 待ち焦がれている太陽 その両目に焼き付けて 限界を突破したいよ 全て曝け出して 変えたくて踏み出したくて 無意識に叫んでいた 運命(さだめ)を壊して創って叩き起こす奇跡 喜怒哀楽の旋律に詞(ことば)を余すことなく 散りばめて解き放って まるで落ち着かない鼓動 届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ 浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音 正義は一つじゃないと 気付く朝焼けの空 進む道は違っても 志しは明日へ |-| Romaji = todoketai uta wa kitto kurayami terasu hikari ukiyo banaresuru maeni hibikaseru kyoumei on boku ni wa mada yaritarinai koto ga nokotteru kono ishi ga omomuku tashika na tatakai no imi sunao ni nareba naruhodo katamuku honnou yatto iru beki bashoni tadoritsuketa no kana michite kuru (umi no youni) kono omoi (tonde yuke) mezasu no wa (mirai no tame) akenai yoru wa nai todoketai uta wa kitto kurayami terasu hikari ukiyo banaresuru maeni hibikaseru kyoumei on seigi wa hitotsu ja nai to kizuku asayake no sora susumu michi wa chigatte mo kokorozashi wa asu he uzumaku senran no mukou ni mieru tsuyoi omoi fukuramu kitaichi to boku ga senaka awase ni naru utaitai (takaraka ni) kikoe nakya (kikoeru made) ima dake ga (subete ja nai) asa ga mukae ni kuru machikogarete iru taiyou sono ryoume ni yakitsukete genkai wo toppa shitai yo subete sarake dashite kaetakute fumidashitakute muishiki ni saken de ita sadame wo kowashite tsukutte tataki okosu kiseki kidoairaku no senritsu ni kotoba wo amasu koto naku chiribamete tokihanatte marude ochitsukanai kodou todoketai uta wa kitto kurayami terasu hikari ukiyo banaresuru maeni hibikaseru kyoumei on seigi wa hitotsu ja nai to kizuku asayake no sora susumu michi wa chigatte mo kokorozashi wa asu he |-| English = This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound I still have things left to do that need to be finished I'm determined now that there is a meaning for this battle My instincts become stronger as I become more honest I wonder if I have finally reached the place I belong It has risen (like the sea tide) These feelings (continues to soar) Something to aim for (for the sake of the future) There is no night that won't end This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound There is more than just justice, notice the colours of the morning sky Our paths are different but our ambitions lead towards tomorrow Strong desire to be able to see the other side of the twisting war My expectations are growing and I am in discord I want to sing (as loud as I can) If you can't hear it (I'll do it until you can) Only now (that's not everything) The morning will pick it up Longing for the sun, I want to burn the sight into my mind I want to break through the limit and expose everything Unconsciously shouting that I want to change and advance I will destroy fate and make a miracle Putting all of my emotions into the words of this melody Setting myself free like a frenzied beat This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound There is more than just justice, notice the colours of the morning sky Our paths are different but our ambitions lead towards tomorrow Category:Music